Adam Strange
| age (2018) = | species = Human | designation = A11 | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = STAR Labs | powers = | equipment = | first = 201 | voice = Michael Trucco }} Adam Strange is a scientist at STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative. Physical appearance Adam Strange is a Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with a white lab coat and gray pants. He also has an ID card hanging around his neck. History 2015 Adam Strange worked as a scientist for the Erdel Initiative; his main task was maintaining the Justice League's Zeta-Beam technology. He was accidentally transported to Rann by Sardath, a local scientist. After they devised a way to communicate with each other, Sardath introduced Strange to his enhanced Zeta-Beam research. He told him his technology had been stolen, and gave him a device with which he could track it before sending him back to Earth. At STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative, Adam and Eduardo Dorado Sr. scanned Blue Beetle and assigned him a designation. 2016 In the Watchtower, Adam Strange talked about Rann, where the Justice League are wanted criminals and Sardath on his use of zeta-tech being stolen. Adam Strange transported the Zeta Squad (Superboy, Miss Martian and Beast Boy) to Rann. Adam introduced Zeta Squad to Sardath and Alanna. Miss Martian removed the language barrier between the two groups, which allowed Adam to discuss things through with Sardath, and Alanna a moment to express her feelings about Adam. He was quick to notify Sardath that they had discovered Kroloteans were behind the theft, but Sardath already knew—and had told Strange about it on their previous encounter. He had not understood it, and thought "Krolotean" was just a word for "thief". Alanna proposed using her father's experimental Zeta-Shield to stop the Kroloteans on Earth. Sardath continued his research on the project, and the others headed for the jungles of Rann to investigate a possible Krolotean hideout. They had to leave town in disguise; Alanna came along as a guide. At a mag-rail station on the edge of the city, the five of them boarded a train. As the doors close, two members of the Science Patrol boarded for a routine ID check. Not wanting to be discovered, Adam Strange distracted them by reciting part of ''Jabberwocky'', and lured the officers out of the train. He used his jet pack to make a getaway, back towards the city. Science Patrol was on the lookout for him, and he tried to elude the patrols. One officer had snuck up behind him; Adam managed to take him out by flying into him. Having shed his pursuers, Adam Strange returned to Sardath's lab. However, he discovered the telepathic link that allowed them to communicate was gone. Zeta Squad returned to STAR Labs' Erdel Initiative. Nightwing and Captain Atom were present to debrief them. Adam reported on Sardath's invention of the Zeta-Shield, and explained how it could aid them against the Kroloteans without compromising the League's Zeta systems. Adam and Eduardo Dorado Sr. made some final adjustments to the Zeta-Shield before activating it. The Team had brought Green Beetle to Taos. Adam was present during the debriefing with Miss Martian. Adam checked in on Eduardo Dorado Sr. because the Zeta Beam brought in parts of Amazo salvaged from the Hall of Justice. At the partially restored STAR Labs, Green Beetle briefed Captain Atom, Nightwing and Adam Strange on the approaching threat of the Warworld. After the Team secured a holographic recording implicating the Light in the Justice League's attack of Rimbor, Adam Strange accompanied Superboy and Miss Martian to present this new evidence at the League's trial. Although the trio arrive after the verdict was announced, it prompted the tribunal to reconvene. Miss Martian and Superboy were able to convince the tribunal of the merits and profit potential of rendering a fair judgment, and all charges against the League were dropped. Adam, Superboy, and Miss Martian took their leave from Icon and Hawkman, and traveled back to Earth via Zeta-beam. When magnetic field disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Adam Strange joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors. The heroes were paired off into twenty squads: one member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Within thirty minutes, all squads had succeeded in their mission. 2018 Forces of Apokolips attacked the planet. Adam and Alanna fought alongside the Rannian armed forces against a horde of Parademons. Powers and abilities As a normal human, Adam Strange has no superhuman powers, but he is a genius scientist and (among humans) the foremost expert in Zeta Beam technology. * Multilingual: Adam Strange can speak English and is learning Rannian. Equipment * Jet pack: The jet pack allows the user to fly. The pack has wings and produces blue flames when active. Relationship Alanna Adam met Alanna after her father's Zeta-beam experiment pulled him to Rann. Despite the language barrier making communication difficult, Alanna developed a crush on him. When Adam returned to Rann, Alanna was happy to see him once more and excited to be able to speak to him now Miss Martian provided psychic translation. She confessed her crush to Superboy. Appearances Background information * Adam Strange is a staple hero of DC's Silver Age. An archeologist transported to Rann by a Zeta-Beam accident, he became its champion and had many adventures in space. * This is his third animated appearance. He previously appeared in a cameo in Justice League: The New Frontier, and was voiced by Michael T. Weiss in'' Batman: The Brave and the Bold. '' * In the comics, Adam Strange is married to Alanna Strange and they have a daughter, Aleea. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Scientists